mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
|image1 = GabrielMVR2017.PNG |relationship = Ravenum (Father) Aguiluz (Younger Brother) Tak (Daughter) Wak (Son) Almiro (Stepson) Rashana (Wife) Savanna Montenegro (Wife) Alwina (Best Friend/Lover) Greco (Right-Hand Man)|also_known_as = Gabriel Montenegro Don Gabriel Señorito Gabriel}} Gabriel (King Gabriel of Halconia, Señorito Gabriel Montenegro) is a fictional character produced by GMA Network for the Mulawin saga. He appears in every installment of the Mulawin Saga including ''Mulawin'''' (2004), Mulawin: The Movie (2005), and Mulawin vs. Ravena (2017).'' Background Gabriel was once a kind person who was a love interest of Alwina. However, due to his colors revealed as a Ravena being the son of Ravenum, he became Aguiluz' rival until Ravenum's death. His love for Alwina still remains in his heart despite the fact that he ruled Halconia as a king. When he ruled the Halconia, many of the Ravenas have slowly turned on him, except for his loyal soldier Greco, who truly understands him in his shortcomings. Since his stay at Avila along with Greco, some of the Mulawins are beginning slowly to trust him, including Panabon. As a dutiful and loving father, he also cares a lot for Almiro, Tak and Wak; he even makes the reunion of the latter two one of his biggest ambitions, as well as providing advice for Almiro to improve his abilities of leadership as a king. When Almiro was petrified by Rafael, Gabriel was entrusted by the denizens of Avila with the task as a temporary king. He later journeys to territories outside of Avila with Greco to recruit allies to fight the Ravena due to the overwhelming power of Daragit and his newly-acquired Balasik. However, he fails to convince the Taguba, the Tres Aves and the Musang to join their resistance, and along with Greco, was thrown into the latter tribe's prison. However, with the newfound help and alliance of the Periko, they managed to escape and proceed to battle Daragit. However, like everyone else at Avila, Gabriel succumbs to Daragit's brainwashing spell after pushing Tak out of the magic fog's way. He stays in his mindless state before Tak returns to remind him of herself, and on turn manages to restore a brainwashed Panabon back to his former self and stole the Balasik with his aid. They then meet Siklab and Magindara to convince them to assist Avila, and return back to the place to revive Sandawa. Trivia *Dennis Trillo later portrays young Prince Raquim of Sapiro in the second book of Encantadia 2005-2006 series, Etheria. *When Gabriel was on the brink of death after he took Siklab's ultimate blow meant for Almiro and then revived by Sandawa with a spare Berdeng Binhi, he didn't instantly turn into a Mulawin despite the seed's magical properties to turn anybody into one, as parallel to the transformation of Daragit and his army with the Pulang Binhi, but was effectively cured regardless. The transformation slowly took place starting Episode 46, whereas the once-red Ravena feathers behind his head can be seen to have a minty-green tinge - like those of a Mulawin's - during the scene where he and Almiro talk alone together. It is more evident in the succeeding episode when Gabriel converses with Greco. However, he never fully transforms into a Mulawin as if he never ate it at all. *Gabriel was once believed to be the father of Rafael, until Savanah reveals to the latter that Gabriel is not Rafael's father, but Rasmus. *During the battle of the Mulawins and the Diwatas against the Minokawa, Gabriel said "For the sake of peace!" which was referenced to Aguiluz who also said it on Mulawin: The Movie. *In Mulawin, Gabriel is a full-blooded Ravena until Mulawin vs Ravena premiered, Gabriel was revealed as a Tabon Ravena. Gallery GabrielRavena.jpg|Gabriel as a Ravena. GabrielHuman.jpg|Gabriel as a Human. GabrielDisguise.jpg|Gabriel as a Human Disguise.